


Insomnia

by HiddenViolet



Series: Whumptober [3]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, Dialogue, Gen, less angst than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Tyr has trouble sleeping and speaks with a friend. Day 3 in my whumptober.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 3. Don't know if I will be able to make the whole month with work and school but here it is.

Tyr prowled the halls restlessly. His movements, normally smooth and calculated, were weighted with fatigue. He found himself traveling down the hallway to where he could here the noise of a certain blond engineer. He usually didn’t seek out much company, even with Harper, but he found that he had no other options. Tyr hadn’t been able to sleep for days. This was unusual for him as body was nearly clockwork when it came to sleep. He was unused to it and unhappy.

He slowed his movements when he got closer to machine shop 5 not wanting to startle the young man, at least not too badly and looked into the shop. He casually leaned against the door way aiming for something that was a little less “sleepless and wanting you to help with it” and more “I think that it is ridiculous and damaging for your health for you to be up this late and here I am to do something about it.”

Harper was so caught up in his tinkering and talking to himself that he jumped when he caught sight of Tyr in the doorway. It was moments like this that reminded Harper that Tyr was much bigger than him. mostly because the Nietzschean was taking up the _entire_ doorway. All chance of escape was cut off. This wasn’t so great when he realized that Tyr was most likely here because of him. Because of his bad sleeping habits and was here to “do something about it.”

Harper knew what something usually was and wasn’t looking forward to it. It usually involved Tyr picking up Harper, throwing him over his shoulder and hauling him to his bedroom to try and get some sleep. It never really worked that way because then he was awake and in his quarters but it was the thought that counted.

Harper glanced at Tyr’s impassive face and decided that wasn’t true. Thought didn’t count at all. What counted was that he was about to be bodily removed from his tinkering and he didn’t want to be. Harper casually moved away from Tyr and picked up a nanowelder. It wouldn’t do well in the long run but it might be able to fend off his big friend for a minute. He wasn’t going to his quarters and Tyr couldn’t make him.

Well, he could but not without a fight.

Tyr couldn’t help but grin when he noticed Harper move away from him and pick up a nanowelder. The engineer must have thought he knew the reason that Tyr was there and was taking precautionary measures. Mostly involving trying to fend him off so he wasn’t put in his room like a child. It wouldn’t work of course but the optimistic way that Harper went ahead and tried anyway always made Tyr happy. There were much greater chances of survival if a person believed they could and would escape.

However, despite the budding self-preservation and the optimism that wasn’t the reason that Tyr was there. He decided that he had saved face for long enough, especially as Harper now seemed to be calculating how to get past him and through the door.

“Calm down and put down the nanowelder. I am not here to removed you from your midnight manias.”

“You’re not?” The question was a little incredulous and seemed a lot suspicious. Excellent. They would make a survivor out of him yet. It was good sense to believe that someone didn’t suddenly change their behavior towards you for seemingly no reason. Tyr had always come to drag him to bed so that is what Harper should assume he is going to do. Even if that wasn’t his goal this time.

“No. It seems that I have had a rare bout of insomnia set upon me and I came to listen to you talk to your machines. I think perhaps you will help soothe my restlessness enough that I can sleep tonight. I just want to sit here and watch you, that is all.” Harper’s suspicious look grew even more and Tyr found that he couldn’t be irritated that Harper was suspicious of him.

He very well should be and that common sense seemed to be developing nicely as well.

“You don’t have bouts of insomnia unless something is bothering you. So either you are here to drag me to my room or you are upset about something. So either spill or move so that I can make a run for it.” Tyr’s chuckle bounced around the room. Those people reading skills were coming along nicely too. Enough time and the only thing un-Nietzschean about Harper would be his DNA.

“You are correct and I have to applaud your skills. I am a little upset. These past few weeks have been troublesome. Both for your injuries and for my concern over your injuries. I thought if I could assure myself that you were perfectly alright then perhaps I would sleep tonight.” Harpers face softened a little and he lost some of his suspicion.

Three broken bones, two concussions and a really nasty viral infection had had him out of sorts for the last few months. Not to mention the fact that Tyr had discovered his fondness for Harper only once Harper had been bedridden with Tellium Flu and had a broken collarbone. Not a great time for anyone with Harper too sick to repair anything and Tyr on the warpath against anything that might threaten Harper.

“Well I am fine now but you can stay if you would like. I am just getting ready to put the last touches on one of Dylan’s ridiculous projects.” Tyr sat in silence for a while just listening to Harper tinker before asking his question.

“How do you do it?”

“How do I do what,” Harper asked a little distracted.

“How do you deal with the insomnia day after day?” Harper set down his wrench and turned to the older man.

“Well, work for one thing. I work myself to exhaustion. That usually helps some. Spending time with the people that I care about to assure myself that they are fine. That helps quite a bit. Honestly though, I don’t. I work to forget the things that keep me awake and don’t bother with trying to sleep. You just have to find the right balance between nightmares and spending so long awake that you have to go so sick bay. That’s really all that it is.”

Tyr looked at him in thought and fell silent again. Harper filled the silence with his talking, unbothered when he received a response from neither his machines or Tyr and the hours stretched on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos for more. also, come find me at Forgotten Fandoms and their fics.


End file.
